The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol ? Elder Blood
by Azza1608
Summary: Waking up after overworking himself for weeks all Natsu was looking forward to was meatloaf day at the Equilibrius Cafeteria. Unfortunately disaster strikes when two familiar Sorceresses call upon the aid of the mighty King of Balance to combat the Wild Hunt and save an ashen haired girl lost in another dimension. What will Natsu do and why is there an Archon hiding in the world?
1. To Summon Balance

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So just a few things before you all get into this first off this is just a short two shot that came to mind when I was replaying The Witcher 3 so I ended up writing it down. Yes its connected to my main series but it's not meant to be all that serious more just two chapters of Natsu interacting with several characters from the Witcherverse.**

**I hope you all enjoy it for what it is I know I found it amusing to write but for the more observant readers I've left in a bit of lore about a certain character from the main series so hopefully you guys pick up on that.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or The Witcher.**

**To Summon Balance**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Good morning Master," Seilah chirped as she practically skipped into Natsu's living room.

"Morning Seilah," Natsu grumbled back. "How can you be so cheerful at this hour?"

"I'm happy because I just found out that I won best Attendant Award for the THIRD MONTH!"

"Oh," was Natsu's only reply as he returned his eyes to the paper in front of him. "I'm guessing it's in today's edition of the Equilibrius Newspaper of News?"

"Page six!"

"I'm on page four so give me a bit alright I just woke up after a four month lack of sleep."

"Oh my apologies Master I was unaware that you were so fatigued, would you like me to fetch you something?"

"No I doubt anything will get me going this early in the morning except for that meatloaf the cafeteria is cooking up for today," Natsu sighed with a smile. "Though if you could cancel anything the Council wanted me to do for the rest of the morning …"

"I'll get right on that Master and I'll even make sure Alucard isn't allowed anywhere near here just so you can wake up in peace," Seilah replied before charging out of the house and off toward the Council Chambers.

Shaking his head Natsu returned his attention toward the paper when he began to feel a distortion in the air around him. Frowning Natsu rose from his chair just as the world began to twist and distort and he found himself suddenly standing in a ritual looking room.

"So this is the guy who is supposed to bring back balance huh?"

_**/Kaer Morhen/**_

"I don't like this idea Yennefer what if you summon something with ill intent?"

"Everything will be fine Geralt," the woman known as Yennefer replied as she tossed a lock of black hair behind her back. "Honestly can you not have faith in me at least once?"

"No."

"Geralt!"

"You expect me to have faith in you after all the messes of yours I've had to clean up?"

"He's got a point Yennefer," another woman with medium length red hair said cheerfully only to receive a glare in response.

"If you believe in Geralt's claims so strongly Triss then why are you even helping me with this!"

"Because I want to save Ciri just as much as you two do, the Wild Hunt are a force that need to be stopped and honestly I can't see a conceivable way we can do it without help."

"Triss …"

"No Geralt you need to listen to us for once," Triss sighed. "Ciri is warping through dimensions ending up who knows where and the Wild Hunt are hot on her heels. If we want a chance of saving Ciri from her fate we need to bring in backup."

"So you think a summoning using an ancient ritual none of the Lodge even understands is a good idea," Geralt asked bluntly only to receive two somewhat unsure looks. "That's what I thought."

"Geralt I'm doing this, for Ciri's sake!"

"Fine," Geralt replied crossing his arms. "But don't go blaming me when you summon some sort of hostile being and it tries to murder you."

"Duly noted," Yennefer huffed as she stomped over to one side of the summoning circle they had set up in the centre of the courtyard. "Triss you take your position."

"Yeah I know just give me a second," Triss sighed as she wandered over to her spot and stood waiting.

"All right then let us begin the ritual, remember Triss we must be very precise in our incantation."

"I know the incantation Yennefer you only made me practice it from dawn till dusk for two weeks!"

"Good then let us begin," Yennefer replied ignoring Triss' comment as the two began to release their magical power.

_We call upon the forces most Divine and Demonic_

_Deliver us a champion for balance_

_To right the wrongs of our world so slighted_

_To restore the balance to our hopeless cycle_

_Deliver unto us our blessed champion_

_A champion to push back the tide of Light and Darkness_

_We call upon the Elder Gods and Devils_

_We summon forth the Elder Hybrid_

The summoning circle began to glow as the magic from the pair was forcibly drained from their cores leaving them completely dry, an act that nearly killed the pair on the spot as they collapsed to their knees.

A massive pillar of black and white Aura burst from the sky and struck the summoning circle letting loose a resounding gong sound before fading away to reveal a man with pink hair that appeared to have Aqua Blue, Pitch Black and Pure White strands at the front.

"So this is the guy who is supposed to bring back the balance huh?"

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Snapping his neck in the direction of the person who spoke Natsu's eyes narrowed for a moment before leaving him and observing his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of run down castle with the only occupants being the three before him and several others who appeared to be observing him from one of the windows nearby.

His eyes landed on the two women who appeared to be struggling to stand before him as they practically hobbled toward him looking somewhat excited yet also fearful. Inwardly sighing Natsu finally spoke.

"Are you two the ones responsible for this?"

"Y-yes we are," the black haired woman replied panting slightly. "We summoned you here you see using an ancient ritual."

"Did you now," Natsu replied slowly. "And what exactly was this ritual?"

"Well we aren't really sure what it all meant but we knew we'd be summoning a champion who would restore balance to our world," the red haired woman replied prompting him to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me but I must have misheard what you just said, did you just say you didn't even know what this ritual actually did yet you used it anyway?"

"Uh … yes."

Natsu sighed and shook his head prompting the man who had been standing on the outer edge of the summoning circle to chuckle ever so slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better I said pretty much the same thing before they attempted this."

"Well at least one of you had common sense," Natsu sighed as his eyes began to glow prompting all three to freeze in place. "You two are completely drained of your magic, had you lost more you'd be dead right now."

Placing his hand on their stomach's Natsu refilled their cores to their fullest shocking both as they stumbled backward with a warm feeling flowing through them.

"H-how did you do that!"

"You completely refilled our magic!"

"Do any of you have any idea what I actually am?"

"From what I gathered from the incantation you are some kind of ancient being aren't you," the black haired woman asked as Natsu nodded.

"True I'm nine hundred and ninety six years old but compared to the beings you had to surpass to drag me here I'm still but an infant."

"So an ancient being," the ashen haired man repeated earning a smirk from Natsu.

"I suppose by human standards yes I am rather ancient aren't I? Now since I've been dragged all the way here can I get your names please," Natsu asked as he summoned a notepad from seemingly nowhere along with a fancy looking pen.

"What's that and how did you conjure it from thin air so effortlessly?"

"I need to record your names because this is a Space-Time incident involving an Elder Class being so it needs to be logged with the Gods of Space, Time and the Council of Twenty Four."

"We aren't gonna get demolished by any Gods are we," the red haired woman asked prompting Natsu to shrug.

"Depends on why you summoned me here, now names please."

"Yennefer of Vengerberg," the black haired woman said first as the man stepped forward.

"Geralt of Rivia."

"And I'm Triss Merigold," the red head said last as Natsu jotted down their names.

"Alright so now I want an explanation as to why I was summoned here please."

"Yes," Yennefer replied slightly shocked at how odd the conversation had become. "Well you see we summoned you for multiple reasons the main one being is a girl by the name of Ciri who is mine and Geralt's adoptive Daughter."

"And why would you need someone like me for a family issue?"

"This issue is a bit more complicated than it being some family issue, the Wild Hunt is after her," Geralt said as Natsu ceased writing in his pad for a moment to look up at the man.

"The Wild Hunt you said?"

"Yes."

"As in the spectral filth that travels between worlds massacring and enslaving everything and everyone they come across?"

"The very same."

Natsu sighed as he scribbled something into his notepad before vanishing it along with his pen and summoned his usual militaristic coat with matching pants and combat boots.

"I am aware of the Wild Hunt however I've been informed not to interfere with what they are doing."

"What do you mean," Yennefer asked angrily. "So you would simply leave them to continue their rampage across our world!"

"It isn't just your world you know," Natsu shot back silencing the woman. "And if it were up to me I'd have gone after them a good half a century ago however I've been given direct orders not to interfere with them because their downfall is already set in stone."

"Well can you at least get Ciri back for us?"

"I don't know I mean you three did drag me through some bullshit Space-Time summoning after I'd just woken up and I'm not at my best when I'm drowsy …"

"So you won't help us because you're tired," Geralt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'll help but remember any errors are all on you," was his reply as the three seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Now you all said she was running across dimensions didn't you?"

"Yes though she sometimes pops back into our own world, seen traces of her around a few times here and there," Geralt replied prompting Natsu to nod as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Alright now let's see here … what the hell!"

"What is it, is Ciri alright," Yennefer asked in a worried tone only for Natsu to wave her off.

"No it's got nothing to do with her but another guy whose running around here," Natsu said with a frown. "Do any of you happen to know of a man who can do strange things not usually performed by others in your world?"

"No I've certainly never heard of anyone-."

"O'Dimm," Geralt replied instantly. "You're talking about Gaunter O'Dimm aren't you?"

"Tell me more about this Gaunter O'Dimm."

"He's a being who appears throughout history who loves, no relishes the opportunity to meddle in human affairs. From what I've learnt about him through my own dealings with him he appears before people and baits them into deals involving their souls, sowing misfortune wherever he goes."

"Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Only that he appears to be something other than human, I'd argue that he's a God to be honest."

"You think O'Dimm is a God, why?"

"I was in a tavern looking for some information when suddenly time itself froze and O'Dimm appeared, walking around finding amusement in sticking a spoon into the eye of one of the men before vanishing and resuming time."

Natsu's frown deepened as he narrowed down this Gaunter O'Dimm Geralt described, his drowsiness being pushed away as he felt a sense of purpose filling the void within him instead.

"The reason why I stopped and asked you about this Gaunter O'Dimm is because his presence surrounds this realm like a mask which prevents me from seeking Ciri outside of it, basically if I want to find Ciri I must first deal with this O'Dimm person you speak of."

"You want to confront O'Dimm then?"

"That would be ideal yes."

"Then I'm going too," Geralt said firmly. "He's meddled in my life several times now both directly and indirectly and I think you'll be able to get answers where so many have failed. Plus it is kind of my job to confront beings such as O'Dimm so there's that too."

"Fine I suppose you can come but I'm telling you right now though your power is well above most mortal beings in this world O'Dimm's is on a whole other level."

"I won't get in the way if things come to blows, I may be stubborn but I'm no man's fool. Some fights simply cannot be fought no matter how strong you are."

Natsu grinned as he snapped his fingers summoning a portal, shocking the trio yet again as he began making his way toward it.

"By the way I have a job for the two of you whilst Geralt and I deal with O'Dimm," Natsu said nodding to Triss and Yennefer. "That ritual you two used to summon me, I want it erased from existence by the time I get back."

"And just how are we supposed to do that," Yennefer asked in disbelief. "Such knowledge is held in the Lodge of Sorceresses Archives; we can't simply walk in and destroy it!"

"If you don't have the information destroyed by the time I get back then I'll head on over to this Lodge and destroy it myself. You magic users have yet to fully grasp the powers at your disposal let alone mass enough to challenge my power when I decide something must be done."

"Oh great," Triss sighed. "The Lodge is gonna be pissed at us for this …"

"To be fair he's not wrong about wanting such information destroyed Yennefer," Geralt said earning a glare from the black haired Sorceress. "I'm getting the feeling that our friend here might know the origin of O'Dimm's power and if they are from the same origin point as I suspect then it's only more of a reason to remove the ability for others to access such power."

"You know you're a pretty smart guy Geralt of Rivia," Natsu said with a grin. "By the way I don't think I've told you lot my name so hi I'm Natsu Dragneel, Elder Hybrid and current High Arbiter serving the Council of Twenty Four Gods of Creation and Destruction."

"That's … quite the long title," Triss said slightly confused prompting Natsu to snort in amusement.

"I have many others such as King of Balance, Salamander, Hybrid King, Kingslayer, Dragon Slayer, Titan Slayer, E.N.D and that's just a few extra. I'm somewhat of a universal fix it man at this point going around solving problems wherever they crop up."

"Like O'Dimm?"

"Exactly like O'Dimm," Natsu replied with a nod. "Anyway come on Geralt we've got work to do, the sooner I deal with O'Dimm the sooner I can find Ciri!"

"So this portal will take us to O'Dimm?"

"Yep, not directly in front of him mind you but near where he is."

"Makes sense," Geralt replied as the pair walked through and appeared in an alleyway between several tall buildings.

"So do you have any idea where this is because I'm not a hundred percent sure?"

"Judging by the architecture I'd say we're in Novigrad, a free city run by the Hierarch."

"A free city eh, perfect place to cause trouble for someone with O'Dimm's capabilities," Natsu sighed.

"Indeed."

"Follow me I'm positive I know where he is," Natsu said as he lead Geralt out onto the main street and down the road until they reached an inn called The Spearhead.

"The Spearhead Inn. Never stayed at this one before. Not that hard to do though when there are around thirty five inns in Novigrad."

"Well I guess you'll have a chance to check it out now won't you Geralt," Natsu replied with a grin as he walked inside with Geralt following close behind.

Upon entering they were hit with the smell of some kind of vegetable based broth combined with cheap mead accompanied by the sound of merriment all around as everyone appeared to be having a good time.

Looking around Natsu tried to identify Gaunter O'Dimm but it was Geralt who spotted him first, tapping Natsu on the shoulder and pointing to a bald man sitting in the corner of the room seemingly avoiding contact with everyone else simply observing events.

Narrowing his eyes Natsu walked over to the man who didn't even seem to register his presence until Natsu snapped his fingers in front of the man's face, shock clearly registering in his features before settling on a look of amusement.

"Why hello there good sir and who might you be- Geralt my old friend how wonderful to see you again!"

"Trust me O'Dimm I'd be happier if we never met again however my friend here wants a word with you."

"Oh really and who might you be," O'Dimm asked as he rose from his seat to his full height clearly sensing something amiss.

"Don't play games O'Dimm I know what you really are and I know you sensed me the moment I entered this world, ironic since your little suppression shield is what led me right to you."

Geralt found himself taking a step back as O'Dimm's face contorted into one of the most horrific scowls he'd ever witnessed as O'Dimm's face began to seemingly peel away revealing glowing red cracks with Blood Red eyes boring straight into Natsu's own.

"I had hoped we could let bygones be bygones however it appears that you are insistent on coming after me," O'Dimm growled in a Demonic voice. "I left the life of the Gods and Devils behind millennia ago and have taken up residence in this world, content to stay away from the affairs of those fools!"

"That's not how it works Gaunter O'Dimm, assuming that even is your real name," Natsu replied coldly as his eyes began to glow Pitch Black and Pure White causing O'Dimm's Aura to flicker slightly in response. "You don't get to pick and choose when you hold such power, it is up to the Council and your peers to decide if you may leave and retire, especially a former Archon like yourself."

"Who are you and what do you want," O'Dimm growled eventually letting his power recede and took a seat offering one to Natsu who in turn let his own power recede and took the offered seat.

"I originally would have left you alone since I'm not feeling like dragging back old relics to be tried however you have raised a barrier to suppress your Arch Devil's Aura from leaking out of this world."

"So that I could be left in peace!"

"Yes well you see I was asked to find a girl by the name of Ciri who is being chased around by the Wild Hunt however your barrier is preventing me from finding her."

"You want the girl with Elder Blood, what for?"

"Her adoptive parents invoked some kind of summoning ritual to bring me here to defeat the Wild Hunt and return Ciri here, the former I cannot do due to the Council's orders but the latter I can since it only partially relates."

"So you want me to lower my barrier exposing myself to the Gods and Devils just so you can find a girl?"

"I'm giving you a chance to do things peacefully or else I simply tear it down in the most obvious sign of Aura use possible, drawing the full brunt of attention your way and exposing you and your heinous acts on the mortals."

"You honestly think that I'll simply let a runt like you dictate what I can and cannot do?"

"You'll find that there is a reason why both the Gods of Creation and Destruction value my opinion and grant me my own unique role as the Lord of Balance," Natsu replied as the inn began to fade away into a strange realm full of mirrors, black void and white smoke.

"Oh I can sense the power within you boy but I have several millennia of experience and skill behind me, so let us make a wager shall we?"

"A wager?"

"Indeed," O'Dimm replied as his form became much more Demonic again as he faded into one of the mirrors only to suddenly appear in all of them. "You and I shall have a battle, should you win I shall recede my barrier and take the consequences from my actions as they come."

"And if you win?"

O'Dimm's bloody grin slightly unnerved Natsu as he cocked his head to the right.

"If I win then all of your power … falls to me!"

"Of course you'd want my power," Natsu sighed as he activated his Elder Hybrid's Aura again as the void began to warp and distort into a hellish landscape with flames and eldritch abominations which began rising from the pitch black floor.

"Oh yes indeed, my power might vary but the endless potential of the Hybrid … yes such an opportunity cannot go to waste!"

"Well if this is what it takes to get you to stop messing around with the mortals then I guess I don't really have a choice," Natsu sighed as the first of the abominations attacked only to be blown apart into tiny cubes.

"You were a fool to come here Hybrid and now your power shall be mine!"

Several more abominations charged forward only to meet the same fate with Natsu not even lifting so much as a finger in response to their attacks instead looking into the mirror before him.

"Is this all you can do O'Dimm?"

"Oh I can do much worse than that Hybrid," O'Dimm sneered as a veritable army began to form before him.

"You do realize common fodder won't do anything to me don't you?"

O'Dimm didn't seem to hear him over the cacophony of screeches and roars from the beings charging toward Natsu who acted like a living blender as the beasts were ripped apart without so much as a single ounce of effort as they ran to their deaths.

'_I wonder if they're even real?'_

Shaking his head Natsu discarded the thought as he slowly rose from his spot in the void as the flames in the area began to turn on the creatures spawning them, roasting them alive with the rest condensing into a large sphere that Natsu soon held in front of his extended left hand.

"**Elder Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Supernova.**"

Natsu fired the attack at the massive gathering of beasts which just so happened to be swarming beneath him, the very same area O'Dimm's mirrors had been located with it smashing into the ground moments later shattering them all and incinerating anything flesh based instantly.

Spinning around Natsu was struck across the face as O'Dimm appeared behind him and punched him in the face sending him flying through the void with more copies appearing to land weaker blows to him as he flew.

"This is my domain Hybrid, this entire world is MINE to play with and to manipulate to my own desires! The Gods and Devils lost the right to dictate what people like me could and could not do when they went to war against the wishes of the many!"

"The scars of the war between the Gods and Devils will always be felt by many O'Dimm but we have moved beyond the horrors of the past," Natsu countered as he vanished before being impaled by void based spikes that shot out from the ground below.

"Some of us can't afford to forget the past," O'Dimm snarled as he appeared before Natsu coating his fist in a Time based substance.

Coating his body with Aura Natsu blocked several attacks before countering with a roundhouse kick that sent O'Dimm flying off into the darkness and followed up with firing a small Fire Dragon's Roar after him only to miss.

"Tell me what you suffered O'Dimm, tell me and I might be able to help you!"

"Do you have Lady Death's Authority Hybrid," O'Dimm snapped as a massive Demonic entity began to rise in the distance with the void beginning to vanish as a result. "Unless you possess her Authority to bring back the dead then we have nothing to discuss!"

'_He must have lost someone during the war and fled the higher realms bitter at our kind,' _Natsu mused inwardly as the towering form of a Devil Gaunter O'Dimm stretched its wings which were easily larger than a modern sized town with strange glowing cracks littering his form.

"_**I was content to never deal with the higher realms ever again and yet you meddling bastards follow me even here, a backward world with fledgling civilizations! I will not let you lot force me to do anything ever again!**_"

'_This isn't what I was expecting when I first confronted this man,' _Natsu thought in shock as the warped and twisted O'Dimm snarled at him from above.

"_**Father what's going on?**_"

"_Discovered a rogue former Archon from the warring period between the Gods and Devils and he wants to kill me and take my power, though he mainly wants to kill me because he thinks I'm forcing him to do something he doesn't believe in which apparently killed someone close to him during the war._"

"_**Um … okay?**_"

"_Watch my memories for the last twenty minutes and you'll understand, I've got to stop O'Dimm now and try to figure out what the story is here._"

Bringing his full attention back to the Devil before him Natsu narrowly avoided an attack that held the Aura of Destruction and widened his eyes in shock before shaking his head realizing that naturally an Archon could wield the Aura of Destruction, unfortunately this meant he would need to take drastic measures if he wanted to survive.

"O'Dimm I'm gonna give you one chance to calm down or else I'm gonna have to use a power on you that could very well kill you!"

"_**You don't get to dictate my fate anymore, none of you worthless Gods or Devil's do,**_" O'Dimm roared in response as he formed a large purple sphere of Destructive Aura in his right hand. "_**This is for meddling with my self imposed exile, **_**Arch Devil's Aura: Devil Of Destruction's Edict!**"

Firing the attack directly at Natsu O'Dimm grinned manically only to find himself stunned as the attack froze mere inches from his form. Blue light began to erupt from Natsu's form as his hair became Aqua Blue with black and white strands at the front as he entered his Demiurge form.

"**Elder Hybrid's Aura: Anti Empyrean!**"

Punching the attack Natsu bounced it away as it smashed into the nearby void floor blowing a hole right through it revealing a part of the tavern that they had been sitting in before the fight started. Vanishing from where he had been sitting Natsu appeared in front of the shocked O'Dimm and landed one punch directly where his heart would be blowing a hole clean through his chest as the rest of the area shattered.

The moment the broken pieces fell away the sound of merriment returned, the smell of mead and broth returned to Natsu's senses revealing that the whole fight was either a figment of his imagination or O'Dimm had done some advanced Space-Time manipulation so that their fight would go unnoticed.

Looking directly at O'Dimm it was clear the man was stunned and also somewhat shaken however he still met Natsu's gaze regardless, something Natsu couldn't help but commend since the man did get caught majorly off guard.

"Th-that power … was Anti, wasn't it!"

"Yes it was."

"And that Hybrid's Aura of yours, that power was just like …"

"Ahnkseram's, trust me I should know."

At the mention of Ahnkseram O'Dimm froze, his face running through a myriad of emotions that shocked Geralt who wasn't privy to the exchange that had gone through the pair in the void area earlier.

"Tell me … is Ahnkseram still alive?"

"Ahnkseram is …"

_**/The Lodge – Triss And Yennefer's POV/**_

"You two did WHAT!"

"We summoned the being of balance and he wants the knowledge on how to summon him and anyone like him completely destroyed from our archives, if we don't he will come here himself and destroy it for us," Yennefer replied calmly as the gathered Sorceresses broke out into frantic whispers.

"If it makes you feel any better he doesn't want to kill any of us so that's good right," Triss added only to receive a glare in response.

"What you two have done … I should have the pair of you executed for this!"

"You wouldn't dare," Yennefer replied sharply prompting the Sorceress before her to scowl in response.

"And just why is that Yennefer, tell me why you two should be spared for performing such a reckless action?"

"Because Natsu is our friend now and if you touch us he'll come after you," Triss said confidently as all the Sorceresses gasped in shock with even Yennefer herself spinning around to openly gape at Triss' words before quickly adapting to the situation.

"Exactly he's our friend and I doubt he would take kindly to you lot trying to execute us for doing as he requests!"

"You …"

"Enough Sheala!"

"But surely you understand the gravity of what these fools have done Francesca!"

"Although the actions of Triss and Yennefer are indeed serious you must not become blinded by your rage, else who will govern all matters of magic in our world should this God come and wipe us from its very surface?"

"Francesca speaks true Sheala, to defy a being of such power is foolishness."

"So even you have decided to side with this foolishness Philippa?"

"Foolish their actions may have been did they not pursue a field of magic as we all do? Do not deny that you yourself dabble in what we officially ordain as the more forbidden and taboo arts Sheala."

"I …"

"Let this Natsu come to us, a man he may be but he is also a higher being which means he is to be afforded the respect of his station. Did Yennefer not tell you moments ago that he went after Gaunter O'Dimm as if he were nothing more than a nuisance who had annoyed him, what right do you have to challenge such a being?"

"I understand Philippa I was merely-!"

"Seeking an opportunity yes I am well aware," Philippa sighed. "We shall meet with this deity and make our own judgement upon him when he arrives. Anyone who can finally put a stop to Gaunter O'Dimm's madness cannot be all bad can they Sisters?"

"But surely some punishment must be handed down to these two Philippa they've summoned a being that could kill us all!"

"The decision is final Sheala I'll hear no more on the subject!"

"Just drop it Sheala, besides if Geralt is with this God then surely things won't be too bad."

"Do you even hear the absurdity of your statement Keira, Geralt causes trouble wherever he goes!"

"I thought I told you to drop this matter Sheala," Philippa sighed. "If you cannot control yourself then kindly remove yourself from these halls."

Sheala huffed but didn't make any motion to leave as Philippa expertly shifted the topic onto other matters to ensure that enough time was bought until Natsu's inevitable arrival.

To Yennefer's annoyance however Philippa did keep shooting glances at her, disapproving glances eerily similar to the time she had escaped The Lodge the last time to go and find Ciri however this time she would not back down from the stare, not when she held more of the cards.

_**/Elsewhere/**_

"_**Cease your resistance girl and submit!**_"

"Honestly I'd rather not," a girl with ashen gray hair snarled as she crossed blades with a hulking figure fully clad in black armor which was covered in ice in some spots. "Never been one to give up, call me stubborn but I kind of like being free so go kindly piss off!"

"_**Foolish girl,**_" the figure snarled as he brought down his massive bastard sword in a vertical slash meeting the flat of the girl's blade giving her a moment to break away and clear some distance between them. "_**Resistance is futile, our victory is inevitable!**_"

A cold wind blew from behind the armoured figure which made the girl shudder for a moment before shaking her head and readying herself for the attack to come.

"_**Your blood will be ours soon enough girl, willing or not you will help us!**_"

"Help you die more like," the girl snapped back as the armoured figure charged forward only to find the girl had vanished, reappearing behind him as she ran her sword through a small gap in his armor.

"_**GAHH!**_"

"Now do kindly fuck off," the girl snarled as she twisted the blade whilst yanking it out of the figures back and taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction.

"_**Foolish girl … the Elder Blood will be ours soon enough, to delay the Wild Hunt never fails to catch its prey …**_"

And with that the figure collapsed in the snow leaving the girl free to run until several more flashes signalled more of the armoured figures arriving as a moment of panic began to hit her.

'_Come on Ciri you've dealt with this all before, just gotta hold out until you have enough strength to move to a different world …'_

Unfortunately for Ciri the Wild Hunt had other plans as over a dozen appeared before her blocking her path with several more appearing behind her as they quickly formed a circle around her.

"_**Finally hit a dead end have you girl?**_"

"Imlerith," Ciri snarled as she gripped her sword tighter. "I'd rather die than go with you!"

"_**Your death will come however the King's orders shall be fulfilled before that,**_" Imlerith replied as he took several steps forward. "_**This is the end of your futile resistance, drop the blade.**_"

"Never," Ciri snarled as she tried to slash the hulking figure only for several arrows to pierce her legs from behind.

"_**Fool, you stand no chance here.**_"

"Then I'll die," Ciri snarled as she brought her own blade to her neck much to the shock of the Wild Hunt present who were quickly moving to stop her when a ring of crimson flames burst to life around her pushing back the Wild Hunt.

"_**WHAT-!**_"

"Well now it looks like you lot just ran out of luck because this girl's time hasn't come just yet."

Ciri watched on as a man emerged from the flames with a savage grin on his face as he watched several of the armoured Wild Hunt burn to death around him before looking directly at her.

"Hello there Ciri, you've been quite a pain to track down across the dimensions but I'm glad I finally found you! I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'll be your saviour this evening!"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you for the second half!**


	2. Overall It Was A Rather Fun Day

**I do not own Fairy Tail or The Witcher**

**Overall It Was A Rather Fun Day**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

After speaking with Gaunter O'Dimm for several hours a satisfied Natsu and a shocked and stunned Geralt left the inn with their objective complete. Natsu couldn't help but grin practically feeling Geralt's questioning gaze at his back and decided to address it now rather than later.

"What's up Geralt?"

"Are you going to tell me how you managed to get the being who has tortured my world for generations to break down into tears, what that strange language you two were speaking in, why he slowly got happier to the point that the two of you looked like best friends and why he suddenly vowed to never mess with anyone ever again?"

"That's a lot of questions Geralt so I think I'll answer one of them. To answer your final question I said that in light of all that he suffered I'd let him live out his days here on the condition that he no longer harms anyone without a valid reason and he relinquishes his hold over anyone who he currently has a contract with."

"And he just agreed to that?"

"He's old Geralt, several thousand years older than me to be exact," Natsu replied sadly. "Given what he's lost I'm not surprised he went a little off the deep end and found a hatred for those who had what he lost."

"And what did he lose?"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it Geralt," Natsu replied with a grin as he stopped to look around. "So this city is called Novigrad you said, a free city?"

"Yeah I did say that, why?"

"So you call that free?"

Geralt looked over to a cage with some Elves being held captive within. All it took was one look for Geralt to realize that they were slaves and sighed.

"Humans in this world don't really take too kindly to non humans and the Elves seem to be the worst target for their racism."

"Not such a free city then is it if it has slaves residing within it," Natsu pointed out prompting Geralt to nod.

"Unfortunately most don't see non human slavery as slavery but more as property or pets."

"Can I kill the guys holding them captive or are they important?"

"Those are Novigrad guards …"

"So is that a yes or no?"

"Definitely not."

"So the guards of this place condone slavery then?"

"Well it isn't against the law here so naturally those in charge use it to their advantage, as sick as it is."

"So you said that this place was controlled by some elected official right-?"

"No you can't go and kill the Hierarch."

"Then how do I set about freeing those slaves?"

"Well you could buy them I suppose," Geralt replied with a shrug receiving a deadpan look in response.

"I thought you were some big and strong Witcher, screw this let me show you how to really clean house!"

Geralt froze as Natsu stomped over toward the guards and with one kick blew off the legs of one of the guards as he collapsed to the ground screaming drawing the full attention of every armed person in the area.

"Oi what the bloody hell did you do," one of the guards shouted as all of them began drawing their swords only for their blades to rip themselves free of their owners grasps and turn on them.

"Attention people of Novigrad I have an announcement to make so listen closely," Natsu shouted dramatically as he began to hover above the humans and imprisoned Elves with the former looking at him fearfully. "As of this moment the free city of Novigrad will live up to its namesake and be a place of freedom for ALL beings!"

"You can't tell us what to do freak," one of the guards shouted only for Natsu to slice his head off with his own weapons eliciting screams from the gathered crowd.

"I think you'll find that I can do what I want and none of you can do anything about it," Natsu replied as he spotted O'Dimm trying to sneak past the whole commotion. "Ah here's my good friend now who will be enforcing my new law here!"

"Natsu I thought we agreed you'd leave me alone!"

"I did but now that I know this world practices slavery as its newly appointed Devil it's your job to stamp out messes like this one," Natsu replied prompting O'Dimm to sigh and vanish and reappear in the air at Natsu's side.

"So you want slavery abolished in Novigrad do you?"

"From what Geralt told me it's basically everywhere but this is a good place to start."

"You know the Elves have their own kingdom given to them by the Nilfgaardian Empire right?"

"I have no idea what that is but that isn't good enough O'Dimm," Natsu replied as he turned his attention back to the crowd. "Starting today the punishment for owning slaves is six months hard labor in the same conditions these slaves were forced to work in. Should you kill the slaves instead of releasing them you will receive immediate execution!"

"And you actually want me to enforce this?"

"You can freeze Time O'Dimm so don't act like you don't have enough of it to go around," Natsu snapped back as he sent all the weapons flying into the locks of the trapped Elves cages before forcing them open with his Gravity Magic.

"Honestly you are so annoying …"

"Go on all of you," Natsu said motioning to the stunned Elves whilst ignoring O'Dimm's last comment. "All of you are free now."

"And what is your price for our freedom," one of the Elves asked as she looked up at Natsu searching his eyes for any sign of deceit.

"None," Natsu replied. "Feel free to go wherever you wish and know that one day O'Dimm here will have cleaned up the human view on slavery."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Natsu replied as the elf looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at him with several tears in her eyes. "I can tell you are true in your words, I and the Elven people thank you for this kindness."

Natsu nodded as the Elves began to scurry out of the area quickly bolting toward the gates clearly seeking to flee the place they had been trapped in with no one moving to stop them.

"Now all of you go on with your lives but remember the new rule on slavery, have a nice day!"

And with that Natsu vanished, appearing beside Geralt for a moment before warping the pair outside the city in the nearby fields much to the shock of the seasoned Witcher who felt a little more than disoriented from the experience.

"You … are an absolute idiot!"

"Not really, the fear of death will keep them in line until they realize just how bad slavery truly is."

"I won't deny that but are you sure it's wise to just go revealing yourself like that?"

"No one in this world aside from O'Dimm could really do anything to me anyway so what does it matter. Besides mortals are fickle beings, by next week most will have forgotten all about me directly and instead choose to focus on the whole brutal death thing they witnessed."

"Can we please go and find Ciri now," Geralt sighed prompting Natsu to shake his head.

"I have to go alone, rules of dimension hopping and all that so I'll take you to Kaer Morhen instead alright."

"Fine just make sure you bring her back safe alright?"

"You have my word," Natsu promised as he snapped his fingers opening another portal for Geralt who took several steps toward it before turning around to face Natsu once more.

"Could you really beat Gaunter O'Dimm if you wanted to in a fight?"

"I would but only because O'Dimm isn't a fighter like I am, his Aura is stronger than mine due to his age but that means nothing if he doesn't have the centuries of combat experience like I do. He's more of a trickster God than a fighter one if that makes more sense for you?"

"Oh I understand what you're saying perfectly," Geralt replied with a knowing nod. "Like I said before we Witchers are taught about picking our targets and battles, beings like O'Dimm are well out of our level of skill and expertise though that doesn't always stop some from trying."

"Keep in mind Geralt if you ever do end up on the wrong side of O'Dimm in the future his expertise is messing with up here," Natsu said motioning toward his head with two fingers. "Inside an illusion he can have all the skill and power he wants so make sure you don't get caught up in it."

"Thanks for the advice," Geralt said with a nod.

"I suppose I should tell you that I did fight him in that brief moment we stared at each other, it was nothing more than a scuffle where we threw around some strong attacks but even still it gave me an idea as to where he stands among the Archons I know."

"And where is that?"

"Somewhere on the lower end of the spectrum, especially today's ones which could probably crush me with some difficulty."

"That's … unnerving."

"Isn't it just," Natsu responded with a grin. "Anyway off you go so I can go help Ciri!"

"Right," Geralt sighed as he extended a hand toward Natsu. "Good luck and thanks for not being mad about the whole summoning thing."

"Eh, it happens," Natsu replied clasping the man's had firmly before releasing it and watching as he walked through the portal. "Now then time to find Ciri …"

Closing his eyes once again Natsu was glad to see that the barrier had been dropped allowing him to stretch his senses out over the nearby realms finding some of them rather interesting, noting that he would have to drop in on some of them in the future.

For now however his senses focused in on a blizzard covered world with no life save for several Elven and one that seemed human but also something more.

'_So that's where you are, looks like I found you just at the right time!_"

"_**Dramatic entrance Father?**_"

"_Dramatic entrance Daughter dearest,_" Natsu replied as he vanished reappearing above the armor clad Elves who were circling around Ciri. "_Well now we can't have that now can we?_"

Snapping his fingers a circle of flames roared to life around Ciri and began pushing back the Wild Hunt who had been closing in on her as he vanished, reappearing in the flames for his dramatic entrance.

"Well now it looks like you lot just ran out of luck because this girl's time hasn't come just yet."

Natsu emerged from the flames finding great amusement at the screams of the several Elves who had failed to escape his attack as the slowly were reduced to ash. Looking down at Ciri he couldn't help but shoot her one of his more reassuring grins.

"Hello there Ciri, you've been quite a pain to track down across the dimensions but I'm glad I finally found you! I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'll be your saviour this evening!"

"Who … are you," Ciri asked in awe only for Natsu to turn around and face the obvious leader of the Wild Hunt forces as his coat flapped in the wind naturally adding plus one thousand to his badassery, of that he was certain.

"This girl is under my protection for the moment so tell your King he can thank his lucky stars I'm not allowed to go after you lot directly otherwise I'd have wiped you all out a good century ago!"

"_**And just who are you human!**_"

"I'm not a human pal I'm a Hybrid," Natsu replied as the leader took a step back in shock. "Yeah now you're scared aren't you, gutless little shit! You lot are only able to attack the weak and defenceless but when someone who can actually fight back shows up you lot flee back to your dying world, pathetic!"

"_**Damn you-!**_"

"Shut up and get the hell out of here before I roast your entire battalion to ash Imlerith," Natsu snarled. "Watching your actions across the realms disgusted me to no end and it pains me that it is not yet your time to die but knowing that your death fast approaches is more than enough for me!"

"_**We will acquire the girl Hybrid, your protection will only save her for so long,**_" Imlerith snarled as portals began opening up all around them. "_**Enjoy the moment of reprieve girl because it will be your last!**_"

And with that Imlerith and his forces vanished leaving Natsu and the wounded Ciri alone in the ring of fire, the latter still looking at Natsu in shock as he turned around with a frown marring his features.

"I'll have to act quickly to get those arrows out of you Ciri, Wild Hunt arrows carry the White Frost on them and it can get into your bloodstream if not treated quickly."

"O-okay," Ciri replied still dumbfounded as Natsu melted the snow around them away to reveal a rocky surface and motioned for her to lie down.

"You are familiar with the process of removing arrows yes?"

"Obviously."

"Good because this is worse thanks to the White Frost," Natsu replied making Ciri pale as Natsu moved toward the first arrow and with a wave of his hand began to lift them out one by one as she struggled not to cry out in pain.

"Tch, what the fuck!"

"Told you it would hurt," Natsu chuckled earning a mock scowl from the girl in response. "Now for the more … well the tricky part."

"The White Frost?"

"Yep, gotta draw it out of your blood from the point of entry so I hope you didn't plan on keeping these pants."

"Why …?"

"Because I'm gonna need to do this," Natsu said as he sliced them off from her lower thigh on both legs much to her own shock and annoyance.

"And just why was that necessary!"

"You have a lot of holes in your legs from where the arrows hit so it's easier to access them this way plus I can use these to help clean the excess blood."

"Oh …"

"I'm Natsu by the way."

"You already said that when you showed up," Ciri pointed out wincing as Natsu began to forcibly drain the blood from her legs.

"Then why did you ask who I was?"

"I was in shock obviously, never heard of that before you jerk!?"

"I suppose it isn't every day someone comes in and saves you from the Wild Hunt so I'll accept that as your reasoning for now."

"That's my only reason!"

"You're a feisty one aren't you," Natsu teased earning a slight blush in response. "Fun to tease too."

"How the hell are you even here right now, no one else was supposed to be in this world," Ciri asked changing the subject.

"Let's just say you have very loving parents."

"Geralt and Yennefer, what have those two got to do with this?"

"Yennefer and Triss found an obscure summoning ritual and summoned the King of Balance to rescue you from the Wild Hunt and bring you home."

"Wait so you're …"

"Hi I'm a being who could probably blow up your entire world, nice to meet you Ciri!"

"What the hell were those three thinking!"

"To be fair Geralt tried to stop them."

"He did?"

"Pretty much had the same thought process as you, why would they summon someone as dangerous and unpredictable as me?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"You and Geralt are quite similar," Natsu said as he traced a finger along her thigh. "Though Geralt isn't quite as dashing as you are though maybe that's just me eh?"

"Can you stop trying to flirt with me for five seconds!"

"Why it's helping you ignore the pain isn't it?"

"Pain, what pai-?"

Ciri suddenly cried out in agony as the pain Natsu mentioned hit her full force, her hands darting to Natsu's arm grasping it tight enough to draw blood.

"I told you it was gonna hurt, mortals aren't supposed to have all the blood drained from their legs you know," Natsu sighed only for the grip to tighten even more.

"DAMN IT I'LL SLICE YOUR ARMS OFF WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU HEAR ME!"

"Duly noted," Natsu sighed as he placed a hand on Ciri's head gently patting her whilst releasing more of his God's Aura lulling her into an almost trance like stupor as she began to slump forward into his chest drooling onto his coat.

"I really didn't want to do that but you were the one who broke the first trance Ciri, apologies in advance but this'll all be over soon."

With a few snaps of his fingers the blood separated drawing out tiny shards of the White Frost before recombining it and moving it back into her legs earning nothing more than a slight gurgle in response.

"Don't go swallowing your tongue now we're almost done."

And then like that the process was over as Natsu held up one finger and watched it begin to glow a hot white colour and pressed it to each and every hole he could find cauterizing them shut.

Once his work was done he gently laid her down on the ground and with a snap on her fingers the stupor she was in vanished immediately as Ciri regained control over herself with her first action being to sit bolt upright and slug Natsu across the face.

"Nice," Natsu groaned earning a huff in response. "Thanks Natsu you saved my life, no problem Natsu you have saved my life I'm eternally grateful!"

"Don't act all innocent you know what you just did!"

"Yeah and it blocked all of the pain now didn't it?"

"Yeah it did and turned it all into-!"

Ciri blushed furiously and looked away from Natsu who couldn't help but snicker as he wiped off some drool from his coat in an overly exaggerated manner.

"Let me guess you've never had quite the ride like that before have you?"

"Are you a Succubus or something?"

"Of course not," Natsu shot back with a piercing glare that actually made Ciri feel slightly embarrassed until Natsu spoke again. "My assistant is though."

"That's it I'm gonna start with the left arm!"

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Natsu sighed pinning her to the ground as she struggled to sit back up.

"And why not!"

"Did you honestly think your legs would work right away after what I just did?"

"Maybe …"

"I haven't helped get the blood flowing through them properly but I figured you may as well be consciously aware of what I'm gonna do since it will probably be enjoyable but after that punch …"

"What are you going to do this time," Ciri sighed shaking her head.

"Leg massage."

"Oh."

"Not so bad is it?"

"I guess not but are you even good at giving massages?"

"I've been told I'm rather gifted at quite a large variety of things, massages being one of them."

"W-well fine just do it so I can use my legs again!"

"Of course you majesty!"

"Don't call me that ever again!"

"Yes Princess."

"Stop that!"

"Of course my Queen."

"I never even ascended to the-can you just not refer to me by any royal title!"

"Fine I'll leave you alone," Natsu sighed as he moved his hands down toward Ciri's legs and began to massage them using the natural heat his body could produce to stimulate the muscles in her legs.

"Oh, that's actually quite good," Ciri sighed as she felt the warmth rush through her. "How are you doing that?"

"Fire Magic," Natsu replied as he moved down toward her knees. "You got lucky with these two, any higher and you would've taken an arrow to the knee. I knew an adventurer just like you but they took one of those bad boys to the knee, got stuck being a guard for ten years before dying during a bandit raid."

"That sounds awful!"

"You know what's worse is that he wasn't even killed by a bandit his knees gave way and a chicken got to him, pecked his poor throat to death it did. Natural selection at its finest though I suppose."

"Damn that sucks."

"Anyway try moving your legs slowly and see how they feel," Natsu said as he moved so she could move her legs without obstruction.

"Wow they feel like brand new; this is week's worth of healing done in ten minutes!"

"Regret that punch now?"

"Yes," Ciri said with a smirk beginning to form on her lips. "But since you're such a strong man I'm sure a punch from little old me wouldn't do all that much right?"

"I beg to differ you hit harder than most men do," Natsu replied whilst rubbing his cheek in a mock tone prompting Ciri to begin giggling in amusement.

"Thank you for saving me Natsu I know it may not have seemed like it at first but I do appreciate it."

"No problem Ciri but listen I think we should get you some new clothes because I doubt Geralt or Yennefer will take too kindly to me bringing you back looking so … dishevelled."

"You know now that I'm not so sceptical of your intentions I've got to admit that was the greatest thing I've ever felt in my life when you did whatever it was that you did."

"That was my God's Aura and I released more of it to overload your pleasure senses so that you didn't have to feel pain. A shame I can't do that to myself but at least it has its uses in situations like this."

"So where are we going to get me some new clothes?"

"I should have something you can wear," Natsu said as he began tossing random clothes out from midair toward Ciri who just eyed him owlishly until a pair of pants similar to the ones Natsu had ripped hit her in the face.

"These will do!"

"Good," Natsu said as he waved his hand sending all the clothes back wherever he had pulled them from as the pair stared at each other for a moment.

"Um …"

"What?"

"Do you mind …"

"Do I mind what?"

"Do you mind giving me some privacy for a second?"

"Oh shit, sorry it's been like eighty years since I've interacted with someone who actually gives a shit about their modesty," Natsu said quickly as he spun around allowing Ciri to get changed in what privacy they had. "But not to make you feel creeped out or anything but the Wild Hunt can probably see you changing right now."

"WHAT!"

"If I wanted to I could too as could just about anyone with the ability to warp around I mean all they'd have to do is think about you and bam one naked Ciri."

"Did you really have to tell me that?"

"No but I figured it would be funny so I did."

"You don't know how to talk normally to someone do you?"

"As I've gotten older and stronger I find myself bothering less and less on caring what mortals define as normal and just follow my own code, works out better for everyone in the long run."

"Better how?"

"Well you aren't trying to beat me to death for touching you are you?"

"But that's because you healed me and because Geralt and Yennefer sent you!"

"And Triss."

"And Triss," Ciri repeated before frowning as she walked out in front of him now fully clothed once more. "So when was the last time you were normal around other mortal beings?"

"Hmm that would be around sixty or seventy years ago I think when I was running around this universe where people had superpowers and stuff."

"Superpowers?"

"You know like superhuman strength, crazy healing factors, shape shifting, web slinging, elemental manipulation and other stuff like that."

"So Magic?"

"I swear I have to explain this stuff so many times," Natsu whined as he shot to his feet startling Ciri slightly. "You know what don't worry about it its not important ok but what is important is getting you home."

"I don't think going home is a good idea Natsu."

"Why not?"

"You saw them, the Wild Hunt," Ciri sighed. "They've already hurt those I care about before I-I don't want them to get the chance again."

"Ciri you do realize that the longer you run the more likely it is that they'll switch targets to the people you care about in order to bring you in right," Natsu asked as Ciri's eyes widened slightly.

"You think that they would do that!?"

"Ciri I've been watching the rampaging across several realms pillaging and destroying for their own base desires for a century so trust me it isn't above them to do something like that."

"Then why don't you fight them, you easily crushed all those soldiers and even Imlerith!"

"Because their fates are set in stone Ciri and I'm not part of it," Natsu sighed. "I cannot go against my superiors Ciri who ordered me to not interfere knowing that I would go after them the moment they started."

"But why would your superiors let the Wild Hunt run amok!"

"Because there is a plan for what comes after their downfall Ciri however Fate has given your world several courses of action with some being great outcomes whilst others become less ideal."

"So what you're saying is Fate decrees that I'm going to have to eventually face the Wild Hunt but my every choice can change the final outcome?"

"That's exactly right Ciri and I know that is sounds like a lot of responsibility being placed upon your shoulders but there are those who believe you have the necessary strength to overcome the Wild Hunt. You have people like Geralt, Yennefer and Triss who are willing to defy the laws of this world to summon in a being like me just to help you, don't push them away but embrace their strength and love for you."

"Why do I get the feeling you know all too well what I'm going through?"

"I've been the man in the centre of things many times and trust me I've lost a lot of people along the way be it through my own inaction or decisions that went south. Things with the Wild Hunt will work out for you and those closest to you Ciri but only if you accept their help even knowing that they may come to harm as a direct result."

"So you think I should put them in harm's way just to buy my own freedom from this insanity?"

"Ciri I'll be blunt," Natsu sighed. "I'm technically not breaking any rules by telling you what many of your futures hold since I'm not specifying anything but in a lot of them you either die or everyone dies."

"What …"

"Death is a part of life Ciri and people die, yes it's unfair when they are killed in battle however we must learn to find what little hope we can in the fleeting darkness alongside those who remain behind. To deny death is to deny the very meaning of your own life Ciri, live in the moment and fight your hardest to see the new tomorrow and I promise you that you'll always come out a winner."

"Is that the key to the best possible future?"

"You know I can't answer that but use your own brain and figure it out Ciri."

"Live my life in the moment," Ciri muttered under her breath as she thought back on her life realizing that she had always been thinking of the future or the past, never once looking at herself in the present.

"I think you understand now," Natsu said with a warm smile that Ciri returned a few moments later. "I can't promise that you or those you care about will survive what is set to come for you but I can promise you Ciri that I along with those you love will always support your decisions."

"Coming from a God that's really reassuring," Ciri laughed as Natsu ruffled her hair before getting his hand playfully slapped away.

"Now how about we move onto something more entertaining eh?"

"Entertaining? Like what?"

"Oh I don't know how about dropping in on The Lodge so I can scare a bunch of stuck up Sorceresses?"

"You aren't going to pick on Triss or Yennefer are you?"

"Not too much just enough to make it believable," Natsu replied with a grin.

"Alright fine, I'm guessing you know how to warp around like me?"

"Yep just try not to move too much and you'll be good," Natsu said as he placed a hand on Ciri's shoulder and the two vanished reappearing in the centre of the hall where the entire group of Sorceresses had been meeting.

For a moment there was silence until Yennefer's cry of Ciri's name rang out over the hall as she sprinted over and embraced the ashen haired girl.

"He actually found you, we've been so worried!"

"Thank you so much for finding her Natsu," Triss squealed as she leapt at him giving him a firm hug before turning her attention toward Ciri. "You've had us so worried Ciri, running off throughout dimensions without bothering to find any of us!"

"I know Triss I'm sorry," Ciri sighed as a cough brought the trio back to reality as they realized they weren't alone.

"So it seems that the effort on the part of Yennefer and Triss wasn't in vain, nice to see you again Cirilla."

"Wish I could say the same Philippa," Ciri replied in a colder tone as all eyes quickly turned to the main topic of discussion.

"And you must be the one Yennefer and Triss summoned, the being of Balance?"

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said evenly as his eyes scanned each and every Sorceress in the room. "You lot know why I'm here so let's not beat around the proverbial bush. You have knowledge that you shouldn't have and I'm here to destroy it."

"We are aware of that however first we had a few questions we'd like to ask of you," Philippa said cautiously as Natsu nodded. "Firstly we heard you were seeking the being known as Gaunter O'Dimm, the man of many mirrors. What did you seek him for and why?"

"I refuse to answer those questions," Natsu replied prompting several of the women present to begin to voice their protests until Natsu silenced them all. "However I will tell you that O'Dimm will not willingly mess with another innocent soul ever again."

"You killed him?"

"No I merely had a scuffle with him and then we had lunch, spoke about our lives for a bit and then came to a gentleman's agreement which I'm not telling any of you either."

"Why not-!"

"Silence Sheala!"

"No I won't be silent Philippa this man thinks he can get away with not telling us vital information concerning the arcane!"

'_Here we go, time to play the big bad God routine,' _Natsu sighed inwardly as a pressure slammed onto all the occupants present save for Ciri, Yennefer and Triss.

"Be silent mortal," Natsu's voice boomed as they were all brought to their knees. "You fools believe yourselves authorized to govern over the arcane when you barely have scratched the surface of your true potential! You lot are nothing but children playing with fire, you dare make demands of someone who could snuff your insignificant life out with but a thought!"

"P-please," Philippa gasped making Natsu wince since he hated acting like a pompous God. "Sheala does not speak for all of us; do not let her words affect your judgement!"

"Where is the knowledge I seek," Natsu sighed as he released the pressure. "Bring it to me immediately so that I can destroy it personally, then perhaps I might be willing to answer some questions depending on their nature."

"I have it here Natsu," Triss said as she handed Natsu an ancient looking tome clearly written thousands of years ago in the language of the Devils.

"Thank you Triss," Natsu sighed as he sent it to his Requip Space deciding to read it over later before destroying it. "Now that the most unpleasant part of this conversation is over with did you have any other questions?"

"Are you really a higher being," one of the Sorceresses asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yes I am I'm almost a millennium old."

"Would you have actually killed us all if we didn't hand over the tome?"

"Hmm … probably not though I would have destroyed every last scrap of knowledge gathered here in my annoyance."

"Are you planning on staying in our world?"

"No after this I'm going home," Natsu replied as several Sorceresses breathed a sigh of relief. "I was about to head over to the cafeteria before being summoned; today is meatloaf day which is why I woke up early so I could eat more than my fair share because I'm greedy."

"So you don't plan on sticking around," Ciri asked in a sad tone prompting Natsu to grin and ruffle her hair playfully.

"You know why I can't Ciri I already told you I can't interfere in the affairs of this world, I'm not written into its true fate like you all are. I can come and go as I please but I cannot directly interfere, saving you from the Wild Hunt scratches the line of interference as it is."

"Do you want any sort of payment for what you did for us," Yennefer asked as Natsu hummed for a moment before eying the trio and shaking his head.

"Nah don't worry I'll give you girls this one for free," Natsu said as he let his mind stretch out toward Ciri who seemed startled by the sudden intrusion but made no outward indication that anything was amiss.

"_Natsu?_"

"_Just wanted to say to you that I may come back sometime after the whole Wild Hunt thing is settled assuming you end up achieving the best possible outcome. Since after the Wild Hunt it's open season on fate here I wouldn't mind exploring this world a bit so if you aren't doing anything after that maybe we can go out adventuring together?_"

"_You would want to go adventuring with me,_" Ciri asked in shock prompting Natsu to send a mental nod her way.

"_At best consider it my apology for messing with you and at worst that'll be my payment._"

"_I can do that,_" Ciri grinned as Natsu withdrew from her mind just in time to hear the next part of the conversation.

"We barely got to know you and yet you're already leaving, honestly it seems kind of sad."

"Ah don't worry about it Triss once you guys sort out that Wild Hunt business I'll come back for a visit and we can go cause some trouble eh?"

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu grinned completely ignoring the disapproving look from Yennefer. "By the way Yennefer don't tell Geralt but I accidently went through some of his memories and saw basically all the shit about you two. Stop blaming him for the genie thing and just make a go of it will ya, you two were kids for crying out loud you were both dumb as bricks!"

"Can you go away now," Yennefer huffed prompting Natsu to chuckle in amusement before sighing as he felt over ninety percent of the Sorceresses wishing for him to leave.

"Alright fine I'm going but don't be surprised if I show up one day and prank you for such harsh treatment," Natsu pouted as he ran a hand through his hair. "See ya Ciri, by the way that scar on your cheek looks badass, wear that shit with pride!"

"You are actually so embarrassing," Ciri sighed shaking her head as Natsu gave them all one last wave before warping away and reappearing in his room.

"Well that was fun," Natsu sighed as he sat down in his chair once more and picked up the paper and went to turn to the next page only to freeze in place.

Looking at the front cover he noticed that it was different and began to panic as he scanned through the front page looking for the date. Upon finding it Natsu fell out of his chair and onto his knees clutching the paper in his right hand as he looked up at the roof.

"It's been a whole day … I missed meatloaf day, NOOOOOOOO!"

His anguished cry alerted Seilah to his presence where he was promptly beaten for vanishing without so much as a trace. All in all life really sucked for Natsu right now but at least he made a few friends.

**Hope you all enjoyed this and as you can see it wasn't really meant to be completely serious nor did it really affect anything major but hey I wrote it because why not! I may do some more short ones like this in the future it was nice to write something not 100% serious for once but let me know what you all thought and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
